Cora
Summary Cora Mills is a supporting character for the Once Upon a Time TV show. The cruel and controlling mother of Regina, Cora appears to have forgotten her humble origins, and the unwanted first born daughter that came with it, whom she forsook when she formed a liaison with the powerful Rumplestiltskin in order to get access to magic and turn her life around. Her power got to her head, however, and Cora started going to extreme lengths to control her daughter's life, claiming it to be the best for her. Eventually, Regina pushed her through a looking glass and into Wonderland, where she became the notorious Queen of Hearts. Cora eventually found her way back to her daughter after the breaking of the Dark Curse, with a master plan in mind. However, she was ultimately killed by Snow White. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. At least 7-B, likely High 6-B with Magic Name: Cora Mills Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Probably in her Fifties Classification: Human, Witch, Queen of Hearts, Miller's Daughter Powers and Abilities: Magic, Telekinesis, Animation, Teleportation, Soul Possession, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can affect souls and even remove them from bodies they are possessing), Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Enchanting Objects, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, Clairvoyance, Summoning, Potioncraft, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Regeneration (Low-High: Superior to Zelena), Healing (Mid, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Spatial Manipulation (Made a room have no door), Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Magical Barriers and Shields, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Energy Projection, BFR, Hellfire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Invisibility, Portal Creation with preparation time, Fear Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Resistance to Broadway Force (Scaling from Zelena) Attack Potency: Human level physically. At least City level, likely Large Country level with Magic (Trashed both her daughters. Sometimes feared by Base Rumplestiltskin, although he always says that he is more powerful. Should be at least comparable to Ingrid). Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction Speed: At least Subsonic (If scaled to Regina) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human physically (Held Archie with one hand in the air). Class 25 with Telekinesis via powerscaling from Regina Striking Strength: Human Class physically Durability: Human level physically. At least City level, likely Large Country level with shields and protective charms (Superior to Zelena. Her defensive magic should be at least comparable to her offensive, as they share the same source) Stamina: Average Range: Several dozen meters with Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Immobilization, Energy Projection; Countrywide with Shields; Sleep Inducement; Planetary with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Grimoire, Staff, Several Potions, Collection of Hearts Intelligence: High, possesses vast magical knowledge Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Can't bring back the dead, force someone to fall in love and change the past), Price of Magic (Inevitable expense for using or casting magic, comes in many forms), Squid ink (Magical product obtained from magic squids, can be used for freezing a victim in their place), Her heart (Can be killed or controlled, if her heart is found) Gallery 512_26.png Cora EL.png Cora_203.png Cora_118.png Hook_204.png Cora_215.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:TV Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Necromancers Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Curse Users Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6